Letting Go
by Kuki and Kimi
Summary: *SEQUEL TO YOUNG LOVE* Kimi and Chuckie are moving back to Paris with their mom and dad. Although Kira and Chaz find this great, it's tearing the gang apart! Especially the couples... PK, CA, TL, DOC, SOC, etc. This story involves: love triangles, betrayal, sex, drugs, and LOTS of drama.


**Hello! I'm back with the sequel to Young Love: Letting Go. Sorry, I really suck at titles.**

**I didn't mention any of the gang's birthdays in Young Love, but they are all one year older, except for Kimi who will celebrate her birthday on vacation. I was going to make the twin's birthdays for this story, but Kimi is the youngest besides Dil, so yeah... **

**WOW I LITERALLY AM SO SORRY. This took WAYYYYY longer for me to update than planned. I don't even have a good reason for not updating either, and I'm extremely sorry for that. I'm the worst. Just try to push your hatred for me aside and enjoy this new story as much as possible. :)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 18 **

**Chuckie: 17**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil: 16 **

**Kimi, Dil: 15**

* * *

**Kimi's P.O.V.**

I'm currently laying in my bed before going to sleep and all I'm doing is crying.

What the actual fuck. Why on earth is this happening to me? Why is this happening to all of us?

I can't believe that just earlier today, just seven hours ago, mom and dad told me that we're all moving back to Paris. This is completely horrible.

Not only am I being forced to enter a new school where I'll have to make entirely new friends and make a new reputation for myself (not that my reputation here is perfect considering all of the wild events that have been taking place all throughtout the year), but I'm also being demanded to leave all of the most important people in the world that I've been lived with my entire life.

Mom and dad are so selfish!

And this isn't just bad for me, it's pretty terrible for the gang too.

I mean, since my entire family is going, Tommy and Lil are both losing their life-time best friends, Suzie is losing two of her close friends, and Angelica and Phil are losing the people that they love.

Oh Phil.

I don't think I'll miss anyone as much as Phil. If anyone, it'd be Lil, but I love Phil. I think it's more than that. I think I'm in love with him. He's who I want to be with more than anyone else in the world. He's my everything.

The look on his face when mom and dad told Chuckie and I that we were moving absolutely killed me. He looked more upset than I've ever seen him.

The thought of leaving is making me sick.

Instead of feeling bad for myself and moping around, I'm gonna make the best of the time I have left. I'll spend all of my time with my friends. It'll be good for us all.

* * *

*****NEXT DAY*****

I wake up at 8 o'clock and my face is completely drained. Maybe it's from all the lost tears from last night.

I hop out of bed and move towards my bathroom. I don't even feel like trying to impress anyone, but what good will come out of looking terrible. I'm always in a better mood when I look nice, so I'll get ready like usual. I'm making the most of what time I have left with my friends.

I take a long shower and just let my thoughts run wild as I bathe. Once I'm finished I wrap myself in my electric blue robe and sit down at my boudoir, finding clothes for the day.

I grab one of my new bustiers which is denim and designed with spikes on the sides. I then pick out a black maxi skirt that's covered with small white crosses and a nice pair of black sandals, which aren't visible from the length of my skirt.

I throw on my clothes and go back to the bathroom. I just straighten my waist-length hair and leave it down. I do my makeup as usual, with light foundation, neutral coloured eyeshadow, and a thick line of black eyeliner. I look in the mirror and feel contempt.

I go downstairs and find my family at the kitchen table. Chuckie seems to be arguing with mom and dad and none of them notice me enter.

"Mornin'." I interrupt.

They all turn towards me and greet me. Dad sets a stack of blueberry pancakes in front of me. "Good morning, Kimi. How are you?" He asks.

I shrug and answer with an attitude. "Oh I don't know. What do you think?" He looks confused. "How would you feel if you found out that you're moving away from your best friends and that your parents are the most selfish living beings on the planet?"

Mom gives me a stern glare. "Stop being so ungrateful, Kimi-san. Some children would love to move to such an exotic place."

"I'm grateful enough living here." I quickly retort.

"Same." Chuckie adds.

"There's no debating." Dad says. "We're moving. End of discussion."

My eyes widen and I notice Chuckie's done the same. Dad is never strict.

"What's WRONG with you people?!" I say louder. "Are you just _trying_ to ruin our lives, because it's working!"

"Kimi, if you're going to have that kind of terrible attitude, then you can just leave!" Mom yells.

"FINE." I say and stomp away out the door.

I start walking down the block until I here Chuckie yell behind me.

"Kimi, wait up!" He calls while running up to me. "Mom and dad are acting so crazy today."

"I know. I don't get it."

"Me neither."

We keep walking until we reach Tommy's house. The whole gang is hanging out outside.

"Hey!" Chuckie and I yell from across the street in unison. They all look at us and wave. All of their faces show mixed emotions. They're all smiling, but smiles that hide real pain.

The first person I see is Lil. She's wearing a strapless blue floral print high-low dress with a pair of white strappy sandals and her pink necklace. Her hair has become naturally lighter from the sun, so it looks more dirty blonde than brown, and it's in big beachy waves. Her makeup is light and her cheeks are rosey.

Tommy's holding my best friend's hand affectionatly and waving awkwardly with his other. He's wearing baggy dark blue basketball shorts, a white wife-beater, gray and white Jordan's, and his hair is spiked as usual.

Dil's next to Tommy, along with Suzie and Angelica. Dil's dressed in his usual attire: his sherpa, bright orange shorts, a purple tee shirt, and sandals.

Suzie's hair is perfectly curled and bouncey, her makeup done perfectly, and her outfit consists of a wide-necked gray crop top, black shorts and white flip flops. She looks really pretty.

Angelica looks extemely upset. Well, she's trying to cover up her emotions, but I can tell perfectly that she's hurt. She's wearing a black muscle shirt with the Rolling Stones symbol on it and a pair of white short-shorts. Her shoes are spiked open-toed sandals.

Then I finally lay my eyes on Phil. He's looking right at me. It looks as if he's not even trying to hide his sadness. He looks miserable. His brown hair is styled in a small quiff and he's wearing a pair of baggy jean shorts with chains, a black COD shirt, and purple and black Osiris sneakers.

I look at Chuckie and he's staring at Angelica. I actually understand his hurt. He and Angelica have gotten just as close as I have to Phil. I can honestly say that this is one of the most painful feelings in the world.

Chuckie and I cross the street and none of us say anything before we all just join together into a big embrace. I hear sniffling and look to my right to find Lil crying. Knowing that this is making my friends so upset breaks my heart, and I start crying myself.

We all let go and I realize that all of us girls were crying. Chuckie was crying too!

"What are we gonna do?" Tommy asks, finally breaking the silence after our 4 minute long hug.

"I don't know." Phil answers, his voice cracking.

"I've already decided that we just have to make the best of the situation." I say.

"How do we do that?" Lil asks as she continues to cry.

"We just act like we normally do. We can't let our last few weeks together be of us just crying and being sad. We have to make it the best that it can be."

They all nod.

"How do we start having fun?" Suzie questions.

I shrug. "Wanna go get ice cream or something?"

"I've got a better idea." Phil says and grabs my hand. "We're going to the beach."

A huge smile spreads on my face. The beach is my favourite place.

Phil, Chuckie, Lil, Tommy and I all go to me and Chuckie's house, while Dil, Angelica and Suzie all go to Angelica's house to get her car.

Me and Chuckie go inside the house and take our seperate ways to our rooms. I grab my favourite bikini and sun hat and run back downstairs. Chuckie's already sitting in the driver's seat. We then go to everyone else's houses and they get their bathing suits as well.

Chuckie texts Angelica and they agree for us all to meet up at the beach.

We get to the beach and all of us go find a place to change. Lil and I run into the rest rooms and when we come out all the boys are already changed and staring at us in awe. All of them are wearing either green, blue or black swimming trunks.

Lil is wearing a strapless yellow bikini with white polka dots and I'm wearing a black and white bandeau bikini with my floppy sun hat. Angelica is wearing a pale pink monokini, and Suzie's got on a light purple triangle bikini.

I throw my hat on Chuckie's head and run towards the water. I spin around and yell at the gang. "Come on!"

They all follow and we jump into the water. I'm peacefully swimming under water when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I go up for air to find Phil holding me. He pulls me in for a big kiss, and I tangle my fingers in his damp hair. We smile throught the kiss and I feel like I'm on cloud 9.

Once we seperate Phil keeps his arms around me and doesn't let go. He just puts his head on my shoulder while hugging me and I hold onto him as well.

He finally lifts his head and smiles. He looks at me for a long time. It actually seems like he's carefully observing every detail of my face. He finally looks me directly in the eyes, and his soften.

"I'm going to miss you so much." He says lowly, but loud enough for me and only me to hear him. My heart begins to hurt.

"I'm going to miss you too."

He lets go of my waist and grabs both sides of my face.

"I love you." He whispers.

He leans in and kisses me on the lips again, but this time more intense and passionate. As he holds my face, my hands reach for the muscles on his tan back. I feel his lips curl a bit, but not much.

We break the kiss and swim towards our friends again. They're all having as much fun as they can, but Angelica and Chuckie are out of sight.

"Where's Chuckie and Angie?" I ask.

Tommy points his thumb to the left and Phil and I follow the direction to find the pair in the same postion that Phil and I were in just moments ago. They must be going through a difficult time too.

"You guys having fun?" I ask with a big grin.

They nod and all say "yes" in happy and convincing cheers.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Tommy asks happily.

Before I can answer, Phil beats me to it. "We're not focusing on what will happen next. All that matters is right now. Let's just enjoy ourselves and not stress out about what's to come."

I couldn't have put it better myself.

* * *

**YO I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SUCH A DAMN LONG TIME AND THEN THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT. I definitely swear that the next chapter will be up relatively soon, considering I have a lot of spare time.**

**And I'm so excited to tell you guys about what's happening for me this summer! I've already gone to one concert for the Janoskians on June 10th in New York City, hopefully seeing Demi Lovato on June 27th at Good Morning America, I'm seeing One Direction June 28th and 29th at the Jones Beach Theater, seeing and meeting 5 Seconds Of Summer on June 30th at Webster Hall, seeing One Direction again on July 2nd at the Izod Centre in New Jersey, going to Vermont to see my grandparents on July fourth, seeing Ed Sheeran at the Today Show on July 12th, Fall Out Boy at the Today Show on July 19th, followed by going to see the One Direction wax figures that same day at Madame Tussauds, and then I'm seeing One Direction again on August 23rd at The Today Show, and buying their debut perfume! I'm also going to Virginia to see my best friend for two weeks some time over the summer and spending a couple of days in Jersey with one of my best friends in August. This summer will be awesome!**

**So, comment on how you felt this chapter was, how much you hate me for taking 78633692163 years to update, and tell me what you're doing over the summer! I'd love to hear. Oh! And tell me how your final exams went! I just finished mine and I couldn't be happier. My English, geometry, and global exams were extremely simple, but I'm very scared to see my Chemistry grade :( Hopefully I didn't fail! Haha, anyways this final note has been WAY longer than I wanted it to be haha, see you guys soon! :D**


End file.
